


Coming home

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Jihoon is in love, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Young Love, park jihoon is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: It was the moment when the word spread that Takata Mashiho was back which made Jihoon's legs buckle and his heart race at a speed he had never known was possible. And he had needed a moment, no, a few actually before the realization had dawned on him that his childhood friend, his first crush and still the love of his life was actually back and it wasn’t just a fever dream of his.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello,
> 
> This happened in like two days but I hope you enjoy this... fluff:D

Coming home always meant getting back to the people you once knew and still held dear.

Coming home was something one felt when entering their parents home, remembering all those years of staying there, growing up and being the child within a teenager. 

Coming home felt like it was the most freeing experience ever. Just going back into a comfortable space and letting everything be for a moment. 

Coming home, and with coming also  _ arriving _ , it always became a talk around his home village. It didn't matter if one had been away for a week or for a year, if one arrived at the narrow, way too long rode which led straight through the peaceful quietness, it didn't take long for someone to pick up the news.

Sometimes it was the mailman when one met him early in the morning, the man in his mid fifties always sporting a smile whenever he saw someone and assisting wherever he could, even if it meant he had to work faster. 

Other times it were the joyful children just coming back from their  _ stressful _ day at school even though they wanted nothing more than to play in their gardens and all over the fields, searching and hunting things adults would never see, but they saw them even greater. 

Rarely it was one of the workers around the farms or the small shops down the street, most of them working whenever a guest appeared. But if one actually saw someone, they were the fastest to get the information over and within half an hour, someone would meet the new person with interest, asking all sorts of intrusive questions one would ask a traveler. 

Most of the time it was only distant relatives coming back to spend some time in their home village, meeting some of their old schoolmates while greeting basically everyone. 

_ Coming home _ here meant being welcomed with open arms, warm smiles and friendly hearts yearning to fill up the time one had spent away and listen to all the little adventures one had brought along.

Just that Jihoon had always lived here, had never left the nest, huddled warmly together with his parents and grandparents, and if he was honest, he had never felt the desire to leave really. Of course every young teenager dreamed about a big career in one of those overpopulated cities. However Jihoon had always said he liked the idle atmosphere the countryside had, the way you knew each and everyone, could listen to the birds chirp all day while the loudest sounds usually were the wind combined with the machines for the farms. 

Jihoon liked it, had never felt this feeling of coming home before because how could one feel it when they had never left their home in all of eighteen years? 

But one day, it was just barely after the summer holidays and Jihoon's last year in school had started, the sun still burning down on them merciless, was he struck by a feeling he hadn't known before. Needed years to actually name it after, but later he would know it was the feeling of coming home, of encountering the one feeling he had always missed out. 

And it came in the form of his friend, his very good friend who had moved back to Japan three years ago and with whom he held good contact. A person he had never thought he would see so soon again, his mind not yet ready to face those feelings he had harbored for so many years at that point.

It was the moment when the word spread that  _ Takata Mashiho _ was back which made Jihoon's legs buckle and his heart race at a speed he had never known was possible. And he had needed a moment, no, a few actually before the realization had dawned on him that his childhood friend, his first crush and  _ still _ the love of his life was actually back and it wasn’t just a fever dream of his. 

People knew how close Jihoon and Mashiho had been ever since, and how they held contact for the longest time at this point, so the information traveled rather fast and met him without any preparation. 

However, the moment he stepped out of his house, walking down this endless street of houses filled with life, children laughing and parents arguing, grandparents thinking about their past while others were immersed in their work; none of that mattered in the slightest. 

Seeing a dot in the distance which grew a bit bigger with each step was nerve-wracking, heart racing even, now that he knew who this person coming home actually was. 

It wasn't one of those who came and went on with their lives without even batting an eye at Jihoon, and neither was it someone who needed a bed for a night. 

There, next to the ice cream shop they had loved, stood the now grown up boy he had seen getting older and older, more cheeky and definitely cuter, who had stolen Jihoon's heart years ago. It was like looking at old pictures from the past because in that moment, it didn't feel like anything had changed. They still were only seven years old, barely old enough for shenanigans, pointing at different ice creams they wanted to try, thanking the nice lady behind the counter before he sped off to their favourite place, smearing ice cream all over their faces and clothes, laughing as if there was no tomorrow. 

When Mashiho's face turned sideways, eyes drawn away from the ice cream cone he was holding, something lit up inside of those deer-like eyes and it made his stomach twist in all of those weird feelings. 

Because Mashiho definitely looked older, more mature now, even though he was still smaller than he was. He had dyed pink hair which began to fade already and his clothing style had changed, it looked more fresh, artsy even but still screamed  _ Mashiho. _

But beneath everything that was new, Jihoon saw what had stayed. Couldn’t help himself remembering the moment he had first noticed just how drawn in he was by the Japanese man, which influence he had on Jihoon. Saw the night they had laid awake in Jihoon's garden underneath the firmament, twinkling stars everywhere and the moon half way full, but Jihoon had only eyes for the boy next to him. 

To how starstruck he looked upwards, counting and drawing constellations which had never existed but now did. Saw the stars reflecting in those eyes he had adored since minute one, wishing to capture the moment just due its perfection. 

When Mashiho's head had turned, Jihoon knew something had changed, that when Mashiho reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers like they had done thousands of times before, that his heart was suddenly beating on another wavelength. 

Somehow he had always known there was meant to be something Jihoon hadn't been able to grasp, but then, lying down next to Mashiho, finally made him realize what it was but it was neither surprising nor unpleasant. No, Jihoon almost confessed right on the spot and it wouldn't have been the first time saying  _ I love you _ to Mashiho. They had been saying it for years at this point, nothing new for them. 

But Jihoon had kept it in, not because he was afraid of rejection and not because he thought their love would have no future; Jihoon was very sure their parents were already suspecting them to be secretly together. 

No, it was the moment that wasn't right. And the months following weren't either. Somehow, Jihoon never got the feeling of  _ now I can confess _ . 

And then Mashiho had to leave the country, go back to the country where he had been born due to his father getting ordered back from the company. 

It had been a heartbreak for both of them, and in all of those years they had known each other, it was the first time they cried together, cried so much that the fifteen year olds they were back then, fell asleep together, exhausted and pained, not wanting to let go of the other. 

Only that the departure of his friend had been set in stone so he was left behind, with a gaping hole in his chest. They did hold contact, more than ever, but not having him here made it worse. 

There had been no Mashiho to tease with his cute accent and neither how he's never ordering food on his own. 

There was no Mashiho to talk about classmates and projects, no possibility to figure out if they could work together or if the teacher had to tear them apart. 

The hole had healed over time. 

Yet now, when he saw Mashiho so close to him, was the hole ripped open again and all of those suffocating but pleasant feelings came back crushing down on him, and Jihoon felt lost. 

It took only a moment for the other to recognize him before he gave his ice cream to a child who thanked him happily. And looking at the visual of his best friend, talking with the neighbor's child, the boy he hadn't seen in years, who was already at least a head higher than before. But nothing could've prepared him for this confrontation. 

Mashiho only needed a few steps to close the distance between them. 

A few steps before they were face to face again. 

And Mashiho changed, surely he got older, and even though Jihoon had seen pictures of him all the time, basically everywhere in Tokyo, Osaka - wherever he and his friends went to - but seeing him up close, just a few centimetres between them, it felt surreal. 

As if Mashiho was sensing his thoughts, his slight hesitation, was he wrapped in a hug, two strong arms circling around while a face was buried in his shoulder - and Jihoon was squeezed tightly. 

It took a few seconds for Jihoon to realize that Mashiho, his cute friend, his crush, his one and only, was hugging him as if the time they had spent apart never happened. As if they had been inseparable since the beginning. 

Jihoon hugged back, felt his heart beat so erratically in his chest when Mashiho was so close, couldn’t help but smile so widely it hurt. And then, his shoulder got wet, wet,  _ wet- _ and his cheeks did too. 

Jihoon had never known the feeling of coming home, was in the moment where he felt Mashiho close to himself, something he would learn one day, years later, was called the feeling of coming home. 

Because no matter where and no matter when, Mashiho was his home. Everyone knew that - besides Jihoon. 

Mashiho, who was still smaller but warm, perfectly fitting against him. 

Mashiho, who pulled away to look up at him and even though his tear stained face shouldn't be so beautiful, was it still even that. The small smile he got was enough to melt everything inside of Jihoon. 

And even in the moment of utmost chaos within him knew Jihoon that the hole in his heart was finally filling up again, just because Mashiho was there standing in front of. 

Jihoon might have been a fool for Mashiho for years at this point, still had he never expected for the other peak his lips, even if it was just shortly, before his head vanished against his shoulder again. 

Later would Jihoon's parents complain that they were just kids and suddenly they think about loving someone eternally. 

Maybe they would never truly understand how deeply rooted his love was, even if Jihoon only counted eighteen years of living on this earth, he was not dumb and surely no fool in love. He knew what his feelings meant, where they lead to. 

And Mashiho knew that too. 

Because coming home was always a two-way thing; one comes home while the other welcomes home. 

In the end wasn’t it Jihoon who came home, it was Mashiho. 

And what mattered if the whole village knew that Mashiho was back and the first thing they did was kissing in front of children? Jihoon really, in this moment, couldn’t care less, especially not when their lips found back to each other and every move, every breath was intense but also reassuring and easy. As if their love had always been a delicate flower between them, it had needed time to grow and fully show its panels but when it did- everything else was forgotten. 

Yes, maybe they would need time to get used to each other again, needed time to figure out where they stood and what they wanted. 

However, the one and only really important thing was that his beloved was back. 

_ Because Mashiho came home _ .

  
  



End file.
